Star Trek: The Kirk Incident
by Ariston-1
Summary: One final mission before the Enterprise returns to Earth transforms Capt James T. Kirk into a different person while a dangerous situation arises along the Romulan Neutral Zone.
1. Chapter 1

_Star Trek:_

_The Kirk Incident_

_Captain's Log Stardate: __6112.6 _

_As per orders from Starfleet Command, we have been holding position around the planet designated Cigma-Nynar One… by Starfleet command. It is a planet rich in rare minerals which can be modified to produce treatments for several medical conditions. I do not need to tell you how much ships surgeon McCoy is handling this assignment, you would think he is in command himself._

_Since there is nothing else to do but sit on my hands and wait, I have joined one of the survey teams, if we can conduct a full survey before a medical or purely science vessel arrives, it make things a lot easier on them._

Looking over the almost idyllic setting of where he stood, James Kirk smiled slightly as the soft winds blew through his hair as he nodded with satisfaction while his crew gathered the mineral ores needed for testing while the excited Doctor McCoy ran around like a first year cadet as he gave orders to anyone listening.

"Jim! What re you doing?" McCoy yelled across the large field before them.

"Just enjoying the view bones… relax, we'll have your samples before the other ships arrive!"

For a moment, he looked at the cynical old doctor as his communicator beeped and the voice of Commander Spock echoed over the channel.

"Enterprise to Captain Kirk, please respond!"

"Kirk here, go ahead Spock!" He said as he flipped open his communicator.

"Captain, sensors are detecting a large storm front heading in your direction. Mister Chekov believes it would be wise to have all crew return onboard the ship before the storm hits"

"How large a storm front Spock, and which direction?" Kirk said calmly.

"Heading towards your direction from the south west of your location Captain, the storm is a class Six-Beta geomagnetic storm Captain, produced by a Coronal mass ejection from this system's primary star. Time to impact upon your location, one hour sir"

"Jim, we can't just leave… the place is a treasure trove of rare minerals" McCoy grunted.

"I'm sorry Bones. Spock, how long will it take to beam everyone off the surface?"

"Thirty-seven minutes and fifteen seconds Captain" Spock said slowly. "Transporter rooms two and three are off-line due to maintenance…"

"Very well Spock, begin alerting the crew for transport back onboard the Enterprise. McCoy, you have until the last moment for gathering your samples. You and I will be the last to leave!"

Quickly, McCoy turned with almost anger in his movements as he walked away mumbling under his breath. Laughing slightly, Kirk looked towards one of his officers as he approached.

"Sulu?"

"I'm beaming up with the first crews sir. I believe it maybe quicker if we use one of the shuttlecraft for evacuation along with the transporter"

"Alright Mister Sulu, just don't tell McCoy. He's a little annoyed at me already for cancelling his little science club" Kirk winked.

After beaming back to Enterprise, Lieutenant Sulu returned to the surface onboard one of the shuttlecraft for evacuation preparations due to the approaching storm which by this time be clearly seen by all personnel as the sky itself seemed to burn as the fiery storm approached swiftly and wind from their location began to pick up speed as it whipped around the canyon in which they stood. With the last of the away team transported onboard the Enterprise, Kirk looked up at the skies as the flames continued on its fast and deadly approach while the latest in the long line of Starfleet shuttlecraft once again touched down before them as Kirk nodded while the last of the crew, McCoy looked at him with sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry Bones, once this storm has passed we'll return" Kirk yelled.

"I know! It would have been easier if I could ride out the storm in those caves we found earlier, instead of having to trust that Shuttlecraft Sulu picked up!"

"Bones, it's not just any shuttlecraft! It's a Type F refit, we've been working on it for months. Now… get on board before that storm hits!"

Nodding quickly, McCoy stepped into the modified shuttlecraft with Kirk at his side as the doors slide shut and tiny vessel slowly lifted off the ground as the small stub-like wings deployed in a similar configuration to that of the old NX Class Shuttlepods of a century earlier. Slowly and under the expert handling of Lieutenant Sulu, the shuttlecraft arose into the clouds of fire as its shields absorbed the heat and McCoy sat back in his chair as he watched the window before him.

"Nothing to it Doctor, we're going to be fine. Just a little heat that is all" Kirk laughed.

"Did I tell you how much I hate these things?"

"Every damned time you set foot in one, along with the transporter…"

"Alright, enough"

Suddenly, the tiny shuttlecraft rocked hard to port, throwing the crew onto the deck plating hard while Sulu struggled to keep the vessel in the air as he spoke.

"Just a little turbulence… Enterprise, shuttle Cochrane, we are being thrown around down here… I hope you have…"

A loud bang echoed through the ship as alarm klaxons rang out and the ship spun violently to port while Sulu once again fought the controls before he called out.

"Enterprise, we're lost our port engine… starboard is breaking loose"

"Confirmed Shuttlecraft…" Said a Scottish voice. "… I have a transport lock on the three of you now. Stand by"

"Anytime Scotty, the ground is getting damned close!" Kirk yelled.

"Gotcha! Energising"

Instantly, McCoy found himself dissolving under the transporter effect while at his side he saw Kirk undergo the same effect along with Sulu before him until finally the shuttlecraft itself began to break apart around him as it disappeared while he was pulled away by the transporter only to be replaced by the transporter room of the Enterprise, yet now something was different, he felt as if his body was on fire before blackness claimed him.

The muffled sounds of footfalls on the carpeted floor of sickbay slowly faded into his senses along with the every present sound of the vast and powerful engines rumbling as they held the pride of the federation in place above the planet, the whistling and beeping sounds of the medical equipment came into his hearing slowly as finally the sounds of distant voices growing every closer caught his attention as his eyes slowly opened as he heard the sound of Nurse Chapel's voice calling out.

"Mister Spock, Doctor McCoy is awakening!"

"Thank you Nurse" Spock said harshly.

Walking towards McCoy's bedside, Spock examined his eyes as McCoy sat upright slowly and his eyes searched the room for the others whom where in the shuttle craft with him.

"Spock?… why is security here, what's going on?"

"Who are you. I know who you appear to be…" Spock said as he looked into McCoy's eyes.

"Spock, I am in no mood for games, what is wrong with you?"

"What s the current Stardate, what is the name of the commanding officer of your vessel" Spock said as he picked up a medical tricorder and scanned him.

"Spock what? Is this some form of Vulcan Joke?"

"Please answer the question…" Spock said as a security officer approached him.

"Lieutenant Commander Leonard McCoy, Doctor. Chief Medical Officer, USS Enterprise… Current Stardate, unless I am mistaken is 6112.6. Commander officer of Enterprise, Captain Jim Kirk… Spock, what the hell is going on?" McCoy growled, deeply.

"Mister Spock, the results of the Quantum Signature is in line ours, a perfect match like Sulu" Called out a Science officer.

"Quantum Signature? I'll ask again Spock… what the hell is going on?"

"What do you remember during the emergency beam out Doctor?" Spock sad coldly.

"The usual… but then… I felt as if I was being dragged, turn apart until I saw the transporter… Ohh no, not again. Please tell me I did not 'Drop into' another…"

Slowly, Spock stepped at McCoy's side as McCoy saw Sulu sat up on a Bio-Bed while Spock spoke slowly.

"You are where you should be, as is Mister Sulu; however…" Slowly, Spock activated the console with a direct link to the brig. "Captain Kirk as you can see… did not!"

Slowly, McCoy's eyes opened wide with shock as he looked at the screen before him. Stood in the brig of the Enterprise, dressed in Captain Kirk's green wrap around uniform with the Enterprise assignment patch, a young woman stood yelling at the forcefeild before her as the uniform hung off of her body.

"What the hell?" McCoy said in shock. "Who is that? Where is Jim?"

"Unknown Doctor. Mister Scott reports that for a moment, during transport… Captain Kirk appeared on the transporter platform before he faded and the young woman appeared in the Captain's place"

"_WHAT?_" He yelled in shock.

"Please govern your emotions Doctor. As we speak, Mister Scott is analysing the transporter records. We have attempted to scan the surface of the planet below. Unfortunately, the magnetic storm is deflecting our sensors. We will have to wait for the storm to pass before we can search the location and recover the remains of the shuttlecraft"

McCoy's eyes once again locked onto the screen before him as he studied the young woman on the screen as Spock continued with his lengthy report and a full medical examination of both McCoy and Sulu eventually revealed that they where as they said they are. Both finally released from sickbay upon recognisance of the ship's sensors, McCoy was instantly put to work in discovering who the young woman was and how she arrived onboard the Enterprise in the Captain's place as his first port of call after eight hours of medical exams was the ship's brig. Finally entering the brig, McCoy stopped before the forcefeild as a security guard stood and walked towards him while he reported on the behaviour of the young and unknown woman. For over three hours, McCoy gave her a full medical examination as best as he could with the equipment he brought with him as a startling revelation about her true identity came into the light.

With the senior crew gathered in a briefing room, Doctor McCoy gave the report on his findings of the young woman, much to the shock of the staff themselves.

"… So as you can see from my scans, her brainwave patterns, her D.N.A even her unique Quantum Signature is an exact match…"

"What are you saying Doctor?" Uhura said, almost fearing the answer.

"It is undeniable… this young woman… _IS_ Jim Kirk"

A slight laughter came from behind them as a security guard turned away slightly before he straightened his face and looked back at the Doctor, holding in his laughter while Mister Scott spoke out.

"That coincides with what I have discovered… almost. When I examined the transport records… and triple checked them to make sure, I noticed a 0.57 second gap between the transporter locking onto both the Doctor, Mister Sulu and the Captain. In essence, they where already onboard the Enterprise in the matter stream when the Captain arrived. However, his signal started to degrade slightly… that's when the backups kicked in"

"Should the Captain not have materialised as himself, not this… young woman?" Sulu replied.

"Aye, he should have… unfortunately, the backups where… affected by the storm and they reverted to an earlier state. The last person to beam up before the shuttle crew was Ensign Jones… I don't know how or why yet, but the transporter must have used her transport signature to materialise Captain Kirk using a combined signature" He said with a smirk on his face.

"But, Ensign Jones… is 21 years old!" Uhura said quickly.

"Aye lassie… so is the Captain. It merged her signature with his, creating a new version of Jim Kirk with the opposite gender" Scotty laughed slightly.

"That would agree with my findings Mister Scott" Spock said slowly, as if holding in his own urge to laugh.

"So… captain Kirk is now a 21 year old Woman?" Chekov said.

Laughter filled the room as Spock stood and turned away from the gathered senior crew, his head lowered slightly as they looked up at him. As he was sitting closer to Spock, McCoy thought he could see a slight smile forming over Spock's face before he turned quickly and took a deep breath as he spoke.

"So then the question remains Mister Scott. How do we return the Captain back to his former self?"

"I am… working on it!" Scotty smiled. "… But I can tell you one thing sir. Captain Kirk is a bloody attractive young lassie!"

Almost falling off of their chairs with laughter at Mister Scott's almost dry sense of humour, Spock once again took a deep breath as he looked up at the ceiling with an almost half smile upon his face before he looked back at the laughing chief engineer as he spoke once more.

"Give this top priority Mister Scott. Use any personnel you see fit for this… Project! Lieutenant Wilder, release the Captain from the brig and have… her… report directly to me"

"Aye sir!" The security officer with a smile upon his face.

"I suppose it is Jim's penance for his many years of womanising!" McCoy laughed, once again setting off the command staff into laughter.

"Pity Doctor, he would have liked her!" Scotty laughed.

The full irony of the situation was not lost on anyone as Spock ended the unusual briefing, as the command staff finally left the briefing room, he stood alone as he looked up at the ceiling and when he was sure that no one was watching, a large smile crept over his face as he coughed slightly to hide the slightest release of emotion before he straightened his face and his blue uniform tunic and left the briefing room. However, leaning against the wall of in the corridor, Doctor McCoy laughed slightly as he spoke almost mocking him.

"That must have been some display Spock! What did you do, laugh… wait I heard nothing. You smiled, damn… wish I'd have seen it!"

"Doctor, do you not have some work else where on the ship?" Spock replied.

"Nope! I'm all yours Spock"

"Doctor, perhaps your expertise would be best utilised else where… perhaps assisting Mister Scott with his investigation"

"Ohh come on Spock, let me be in the room when you confront… Jim? What are we calling her now?"

"Very well Doctor. Follow me please!"

"Of course!" McCoy laughed. "Ohh! Some one should inform Ensign Jones that she has a daughter with Captain Kirk!" He laughed as followed Spock through the corridors of the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

_Captain__'__s Log: Supplemental__ (First Officer Spock, Recording)_

_A transporter a transporter accident has transformed Captain Kirk into that of a human female, roughly 21 years of age. I am now left with the task of informing my senior officer of this development while the crew searches for a way to reverse this… accident._

Attempting to hide the pure joy he felt at the situation, Doctor McCoy sat in the first officer's quarters with a large smile on his face as Spock reviewed the findings once more. Hearing the alert of the door chime, McCoy almost leapt out of his seat as he smiled widely while Spock called the Captain to enter his quarters as the door slid open and the young female Captain Kirk entered with angry look upon her face.

"Spock, what the hell is going on. Please tell me you can reverse this!" Kirk growled.

"Ohh come on Jim, look at this way… you're kinda cute!" McCoy laughed, to the amusement of the large security guard.

"Bones, Shut up!" Kirk growled.

"Still sounds like Jim…" McCoy laughed. "I see you found some clothes that fit"

"Bones! I will bust you back to Crewman if you carry on!" Kirk warned.

"Try to enjoy this, as much as we all are! Well, maybe not Spock!"

Firing a deadly look at the Doctor, the Captain turned towards Spock as a slight turn in his lips quickly disappeared while Kirk spoke with a deep sigh.

"Ohh! Not you as well Spock!"

"Captain!" Spock said with a slight high pitch in his voice, before it changed instantly. "Captain! I assume by now you know what happened here. I have notified Starfleet Command of current events"

"_WHAT!_" Kirk barked. "_SPOCK!_ It's still me in here… Bones, your own scans have proven that!"

"For how long Captain? We have no idea how long this will last as your body attempts to adjust to the new…"

"Hormones?" Kirk said harshly.

"NO!" Spock said slowly. "Configuration. Ensign Jones is a young and inexperienced officer…"

"Choose your words carefully Spock!"

Through the soft and feminine voice, Kirk's vocal inflections and mannerisms had surfaced as the young, female Captain Kirk slumped into a chair before Spock as McCoy walked around her with a medical tricorder, scanning every inch of the female Captain as he spoke with a laughter in his voice.

"Height… 155 Centimetres. Weight… 64 Kilograms. Body Mass Indicator registers you as… 26.4. Impressive" McCoy laughed. "Muscle tone is perfect…"

"_STOP THAT!_" Kirk yelled.

"Jim… you make a beautiful woman! You need to grow out your hair though. Perhaps a little red colour!"

"_BONES!_" Kirk growled.

"Just helping. The jaw length hair is not a good look for you…" McCoy laughed once more.

"Bones, I swear… you are going to find yourself working on a garbage scowl if you carry on"

Slowly, McCoy continued with his scans as Spock and Kirk continued with their discussion on his current situation. As if the embarrassment of once again being trapped inside of a female body was not enough for the captain, the mockery from Doctor McCoy made things even more difficult as he continued to whisper into his ear every finding from his Tricorder along with the statistics of his new body.

"… Breast size… an impressive 30-C Jim"

"Last chance Bones!" Kirk growled.

"Ohh calm down honey. Ohh wait, you can't. Hormones… you remind me of my ex-wife Jim… actually, what should I call you now?"

A slight chuckle echoed through the room as Kirk fired her eyes towards Spock, yet all she could was the ever stoic Vulcan looked down at his computer screen while is facial muscles relaxed into their usual configuration. Instantly, Kirk looked back up at McCoy as he stood with a slight smile on his face before Kirk once again turned her face back towards Spock as he looked up. A single word began to form on Kirk's lips as a voice echoed out over the intercom speakers in his quarters.

"Red Alert. All senior officers report to the bridge!"

"Spock here. Report Lieutenant Uhura" Spock called out.

"Commander, we are receiving an emergency from Starbase twelve construction project. They have spotted three Romulan vessels crossing the neutral zone…"

"Report on their current status Lieutenant?" Spock said quickly.

"Sir, they instantly turned around and re-entered Romulan space. It is the third time in the last four hours" Uhura reported.

"They are testing us Spock, forcing us to make the first move!" Kirk called out.

"Agreed Captain. Nevertheless, the question still remains… why?"

"Spock, look at me! Does this answer your question?"

"Captain, I hardly believe the Romulans would gain anything in turning you into…"

"A screaming hot babe?" McCoy laughed.

"Doctor… Report to sickbay. That bruise on your jaw looks painful" Kirk growled.

"What bruise?" McCoy said as he rubbed his jaw.

"The one that will appear… if you continue along this path of annoying me"

Quickly, Spock stood as Kirk found her legs slowly. Swaying slightly Kirk followed Spock out of his private quarters with McCoy at their side as they entered the turbo lift and finally the bridge. Although a tense situation had developed with the federations most deadly enemy, the mood on the bridge raised slightly as Kirk stood before the Command Chair and sat down slowly.

"Report!" She called out.

"Umm… Captain?" Sulu said, choosing his words slowly.

"Yes… Mister Sulu?"

"Never mind. Orders?"

"Break orbit! Set course for the Starbase, maximum warp. Uhura, contact Command and inform them of the situation" Kirk's feminine voice called out.

Instantly breaking orbit of the planet, the gallant Starship leapt into warp towards the Starbase construction project, close to the neutral zone. Once operational, it would be the very command centre of the entire sector while under the command of Commodore James Whitley, a close and personal friend of James Kirk. Feeling all eyes upon her, Kirk stood as the stars streaked past the view screen at warp speeds while the Enterprise increased her speed to emergency speed. Taking a deep breath from the female lungs, Kirk turned slowly around the bridge as she looked at each the bridge officers in turn while she spoke with the full authority of command level rank.

"Alright, let us get this out into the open. I realise what has happened to me and that _FOR THE MOMENT_ I appear in this female form due to a transporter… malfunction! I assure each and everyone of you, that I _AM_ James T. Kirk… and once this… accident has been reversed, I shall be as normal. Any questions?"

"No Ma'am, Sir, Keptain!" Chekov said quickly.

For almost four hours, the Enterprise warped towards the large Starbase which was under construction close to a planet, on the bridge of the gallant Starship, life had almost returned to it's normal pace as the crew had overcome much of their own personal amusement at the situation. Taking a break from their duties, both Chekov and McCoy where sat in one of the many messhalls which lined the ships interior while the room continued with it's usual low pitch hum of the many conversations, conversations which they both knew where about the transformation of James Kirk.

"You have to admit Chekov, it is funny!" McCoy smiled as he bite into his meal.

"Yes Doctor!" He said past thick Russian accent. "… It is. How ever, I do not wish to antagonise the Keptain. After all, she is cute!" He laughed.

Almost spitting out his meal over the young Ensign, McCoy coughed as he took a long drink from the coffee at his side before her replied.

"You had too wait until I had food in mouth. I almost choked!"

"Sorry Doctor, but it seemed like the right time. I could have said she has a nice butt! However, I refuse to go down that line in front of a superior officer"

Once again, McCoy laughed hard as he almost fell off his chair with laughter, much to the amusement of the young Ensign before him and the crew around him. Steadying himself in his chair, he looked around the room with embarrassment before he looked back at the laughing Ensign.

"Good Call" McCoy winked.

"Do you think I have a chance? After all, we are almost the same age…"

"I must admit Chekov, I didn't give you enough credit. The jokes keep coming!" McCoy laughed as he spoke. "But in all seriousness, I have no idea how the hell we are going to reverse this. He does have one thing on his side though… he's the only woman on the ship safe from Jim Kirk!"

"True Doctor, assuming this new Keptain Kirk does not have the same over active sex drive"

"Terrifying thought Pavel!"

"_Attention ALL Decks. All senior officers report to the bridge. We are approaching Starbase Twelve construction project_" Spock called out over the intercom.

Standing quickly, McCoy and Chekov threw down their forks as they quickly walked out of the messhall while still carrying his hot cup of coffee as the two Senior Officers walked towards the bridge. Finishing his drink before he reached the Turbolift, McCoy handed the cup to a crewman before they entered and called out their destination of the bridge.

As they exited, McCoy saw the young female Kirk already sat in the command chair reading reports as Chekov relieved his replacement at the navigation console.

"Approaching Starbase Construction Keptain"

"Very good Mister Chekov. Take us out of Warp Mister Sulu!"

"Aye sir, answering full impulse power for Starbase Twelve Construction project"

Rapidly approaching the vast construction project ahead, the USS Enterprise slowed into a standard orbit of the complex before them while the tiny vehicles of the construction crew continued about their business as Kirk leaned forwards in the command chair with a smile on her young face as she examined what would be one of the largest structures in the sector once fully operational.

"My god, it's huge!" She said with a smile.

"Estimate the station is 12 months away from completion Captain" Spock said as he leaned up from his scanner.

"Captain, we are receiving a hail from a Commodore James Whitley. He has been apprised of your situation and standing by"

"Thank you Uhura. Open a channel!"

"Yes Ma'am… on screen"

"Is that a joke Lieutenant?" Kirk grunted.

"Sorry Sir…" Uhura said with a soft smile.

On the main screen, the face of a middle aged man appeared as his eyes scanned the bridge and finally fell upon the young female Captain with shock. Laughing slightly too herself, Kirk stood and walked towards the large helm console as the Commodore looked on in shock.

"Jim? I wasn't expecting this!" He said in shock.

"That makes two of us… what is your current status?"

"So far, we have recorded six incidents of Romulan incursions into federation space. The USS Yorktown and Pegasus are currently patrolling the Neutral Zone along with the USS Helin and Miranda. With the Enterprise in the region, I doubt those Rommie bastards will try anything"

"We've had more then a few encounters with the Romulans over the years and given them a bloody nose or two in the process. We'll stay in orbit as long as needed, Uhura; contact the Yorktown and request status of the fleet. From this point on, Enterprise will serve as Flagship of the fleet. James, how are your medical facilities?"

"Fully operational Captain" The Commodore bragged.

"Good, I hope we won't need them in that way. Bones, I want you over there, their systems are more advanced then our own perhaps you can find a solution to my… problem"

"Yes Captain, my Captain" McCoy bowed in mockery.

_Captain__'__s Log: Additional_

_We have been in orbit of Starbase Twelve construction project for almost eight hours now and so far there have been no further incidences of Romulan incursions into either the Neutral Zone, or Federation Space. On a personal note, Doctor McCoy has transported over to the Starbase too use their equipment in the hopes of discovering a way of reversing my… condition, four hours ago, Mister Scott transported over. Now they have asked for me to beam over, they claim they have discovered something… Unusual about my condition._

Arriving on the vast complex which was under construction, Kirk walked through the completed corridors of the vast facility almost marvelling at the design and new technologies which had been installed as the scent of the new equipment, deck plating and wall coverings filled her senses. Dressed in black trousers and a redesigned green Captain's wrap around which fit the new body perfectly with comfort. As she entered the medical facility, she once again marvelled at the new design, a crisp white walls, decks and ceilings which followed a slight curve of the facility due to the location, buried deep inside the Starbase for protection. A long medical bay lined both sides of the room with thirty bio-beds on either side, each with their own medical display above the head of the bed, medical equipment and a curtain for the privacy of the patient. In the centre of the medical ward, stood a large enclosed medical office which observed each bio-bed's sensor equipment with a connecting console and observation windows. Behind the large Doctor's office, stood more medical isolation wards which where connected by a long, wide and straight corridor with observation windows overlooking the bio-beds of what would be considered the high risk patients due to injury or illness. One of five medical facilities to be constructed within the vast facility, it would be the primary Sick-bay for any injured or wounded or in case of dire medical emergency the centre room itself would serve as a medical command post for any ship in the sector.

Smiling slightly, the young Kirk walked towards the centre office as the sterile odour breezed over her slowly. Upon entering the room, she walked towards McCoy almost casually as he looked up at her with a slight hint of sadness in his eye as the small medical staff from the Starbase turned and looked at her in shock at seeing such a young woman wearing the captain's braids.

"Bones, you called for me?"

"Yes… Jim! Come with me please. I have Scotty setting something up in one of the isolation rooms. Doctor Franks, please take over here"

"Yes Doctor!" Franks replied.

"Bones, what is it?" Kirk replied, almost fearing the answer.

"Just follow me… Jim!"

The slight pause in his sentence set her on edge slightly as he led her into the corridor and stood at the first open door with his arm held out, indicating which direction to go. Sighing slightly, she stepped into the room as she saw the Enterprise engineer working on a small piece of equipment next to the bio-bed. Looking up at her slightly, Scotty nodded with respect before he returned to his work as McCoy entered and sat on a small chair as he spoke while turning towards the console before him.

"Captain, please lay on the bio-bed. I want to run a full scan of you"

"Why?" She said in shock. You've already done that back on the Enterprise"

"This system is more… sophisticated Captain. I've been able to make it more sensitive" Scotty said with pride.

"Jim… trust me" McCoy said slowly. Once again pausing on her male name.

Nodding slightly, the young captain lay on biobed as the system instantly activated and a pale green beam of scanner energy enveloped her body as it scanned her every bone, tissue and fibre before disappearing. Slowly sitting up, she watched as Mister Scott walked to McCoy's side and looked into the display as the seemingly mumbled quietly to each other. From their very body language, she could see that something was not right as both McCoy and Scotty's shoulder slumped slightly and their head lowered almost at the same time before they both turned and looked at her while McCoy pulled out a small medical tricorder from the drawer under the desk and scanner her once more.

"Bones, Scotty? What is it. Can you reverse this?" She said, nervously.

"Unfortunately… there is nothing to reverse…" McCoy mumbled slightly.

"What are you talking about. Do I look like Jim Kirk to you Doctor?"

"No… there is no… easy way to say this…" McCoy stammered slightly.

"You are _NOT_ Jim Kirk. You are a Transporter Clone!" Scotty said harshly.

Laughing out loud for the first time since this accident happened, she looked back at McCoy as he stood tall and nodded while Scotty maintained his gaze. Slowly, her laughter died down as McCoy turned towards the computer display before him and she slipped off the biobed for a closer look.

"You're serious?"

"Very! You can see here from this display that there is a microscopic genetic drift. I'm sorry Captain… I missed it the first time over. Even your telomeres are… unusual, they show the age of someone who is 26, the average age between Kirk and the Ensign…"

"So you mean that I am going to stay like this, for the rest of my life?" She said slowly.

"It's a certainty!" McCoy said slowly.

"How did this happen?" Kirk sighed.

"Unsure, but we have a good guess her. As you know during beam out, there was a slight problem with the transporters and your signature was almost lost. I quickly switched to a second confinement beam was initiated to overcome these difficulties, with the intent of reintegrating the two beams in the transporter buffer prior to rematerialization on the ship. However, the modulation of the geomagnetic storm caused only one transporter signal to materialize on the Enterprise after the signal merged with that of Ensign Jones'…" Scotty said slowly. "… Captain, this is my fault. Had I known…"

"You did all you could Scotty… the question now remains. What happened to the other signal?"

"Mister Scott believes that it bounced back to the surface of the planet. I contacted the USS Potemkin before you arrived, they found Captain Kirk in one of the large cave networks after the storm had passed, he is alive but suffering from mild burns caused by the radiation from the storm. He will be fine… the Potemkin is on her way here, they should arrive in three hours" McCoy said quickly, with a slight sigh.

"Not to make this all one-sided her Bones, but what about me?" She said with a single tear in her eyes. "Ohh I see, you hadn't thought that far ahead, as long as you get back the original?"

"Far from it… Ma'am!" McCoy smiled. "Your body has stabilised to the new configuration. You should live a long and healthy life. Commodore Whitley has contacted Starfleet Command and requested instructions. Once Captain Kirk has returned, the Enterprise will take you back to Earth… you have been ordered too report directly to Admiral Nogura at Starfleet Command"

"Of course, I was expecting that. Thank you, both of you!" She smiled slightly.

"There is one thing… Jamie" Scotty smiled slightly. "… at 21-ish years old. You have all of the knowledge and experiences of a Starfleet Captain. If you continue in Starfleet, you could make Admiral before 30!"

Laughing slightly at the irony of the situation, the young female Kirk looked up at Scotty's eyes as she thought. Jim Kirk worked hard to get to the rank of Captain at such a young age of 34. With the average age of 26, she could make Starfleet Admiral by the same age, a situation which appealed to her as she would have advanced past that of her own transporter '_Brother_', the original James Kirk.

Nodding slightly, she looked around the room as her new life as a copy began to settle in, yet the unexpected always happened to the gallant crew of the Enterprise as a voice echoed through the speakers in hallway behind them.

"_Condition Red: Romulan battle cruisers have entered Federation Space. All crew, man your battle stations_"


	3. Chapter 3

After beaming back onboard the Enterprise, the young female Captain Kirk ran towards the bridge of the vessel of which in the absence of the original James Kirk, she felt duty bound to assume command after the approval of Commodore Whitely until the arrival of James Kirk himself. With his combined knowledge and experiences, she was perhaps the perfect choice to take over.

Upon entering the bridge, Spock stood from the command chair as he called out the words she had so desperately wanted to hear at this moment '_Captain on the bridge!_' as he surrendered the chair to her with a nod.

"Report!" She called out as she sat down in the big chair.

"Captain, eight Romulan vessels have entered Federation space and on their way towards this location. Three Starships under the command of the USS Yorktown are currently in pursuit. The USS Potemkin has been alerted as to the current situation and underway at maximum speed along with two other vessels… so far, the Romulan ships have neither cloaked nor attempted communications with the pursuing Starships"

"Thank you Spock. ETA?"

"At their current speed, they shall enter weapons range in 32 minutes. The USS Yorktown and her fleet are two minutes behind them" Spock replied.

"Captain, I am receiving a hail from Commodore Whitely" Uhura called out.

"On screen"

Almost instantly, the face of the Commodore appeared on screen with a worried look upon his face.

"Kirk, one of our listening posts along the Zone has intercepted a transmission from twelve Romulan ships heading this way. They have orders to cross into Federation space and destroy the Romulan fleet"

"_WHAT?_" Kirk called out in disbelief.

"Apparently, the orders to destroy the fleet has come from the Praetor himself. They have been declared renegade under the command of Admiral T'Karus. Intel reports that two years ago, she failed in a military coup d'état and was not seen of since…"

"Until now!" Kirk sighed.

"Indeed Captain! According to reports, since the failed coup… she and her followers disappeared, possibly into Klingon space. She has been declared a Rogue element. If she is successful, she could start a war between the Federation and Romulus during which time she could gain more followers and take over he Empire itself. I have sent many coded transmissions into Romulan space to let them know we are willing to assist. Our primary goal is to capture the Admiral and followers… and hand them over to the Romulan fleet, unharmed if possible"

"Understood. Mister Scott will beam back with an engineering detail, your weapons and shields need to be operational ASAP. I'd suggest you recall all small craft to dock immediately" She said firmly.

"Already underway. Thank you for the assistance, we cold also use Doctor McCoy if he is available… our Medical staff is limited at the moment"

"Done!" She nodded.

"Good luck Enterprise. Whitely out!"

As the screen went blank and returned to the view of the large complex under construction, Kirk slowly turned and looked at each of the bridge crew in turn as she spoke with force in her voice.

"Uhura, notify Scotty to assemble an engineering detail for transport. and let Bones know he will be needed"

"Aye sir!" She called out.

"RED ALERT! All weapons to maximum, shields on standby!"

Screaming through space as fast as their engines could push them, the USS Potemkin warped towards the dangerous situation which was quickly developing. Designed as an intermediary between the Constitution Class and the smaller dedicated science vessels, the Miranda Class had served with distinction with Starfleet in what ever roll they had been placed in. However, limited in the way of weapons and shields, the Science ship version of this class of which the Potemkin belonged could not linger long in a fire fight with the Romulan vessels as its primary goal in this situation was deliver James Kirk back to the Enterprise before running fast attacks against the Romulan fleet. Almost recovered from his injuries, James T. Kirk had assumed temporary command of the small vessel due to the limited combat experience of the Captain and crew itself.

Although the bridge of the vessel was smaller in design then what he was used to, it was similar in many ways to that of his own bridge, making it easier for him too look around during his orders to an unfamiliar crew.

"ETA?" Kirk yelled out.

"Five minutes Jim" Called out the Captain at the helm of his own ship.

"Not good enough Bill. We need more speed!"

"Jim, we're already beyond Warp 7. This isn't a Constitution Class… the nacelles will rip apart!"

"Push her HARDER!" Kirk yelled. "Contact the Enterprise… I want a status update"

Seconds later, the image of Kirk's own bridge appeared on screen with the young woman sat in his chair, yelling out orders. Shock echoed through him as he looked at his opposite self as she looked up with a slight smile.

"It's about time you got here!" She called out.

"We're a little further out. Status?" Jim said, still in shock.

"Shields are holding, they are attempting to pierce a hole in the Starbase shields. The Miranda has taken damage and forced to withdraw… Sulu, they are trying to outflank us. Hard about, bring portside weapons onto that heavy cruiser. Jim, the _OTHER_ Romulan ships are fast approaching. ETA Eight Minutes… get here soon. We could use the extra firepower"

"We're on our way… Miss, the Starbase?"

"They appear to be targeting the outer rim, her weapons are not functional in that section. I have Scotty and an Engineering team down there now. We have you on our sensors now Jim… make it fast"

"Keptain err Keptains… the shields on the Starbase are weakening. A small hole is appearing…" Chekov called out.

"_THEY WANT THE STARBASE!_" Both Kirks called out in unison.

"Sulu, full impulse, bring us up and over that lead ship, we have too protect that whole!"

"Captain, we're pinned in. I can't get around the two ships on our port flank!"

Cursing to herself, she placed her left hand on Sulu's shoulder as she spoke and relieved him from the helm with gratitude. Shocked, Sulu looked up at Jim Kirk on the view screen as the young woman slipped into his seat and started to call out orders which seemed almost incredible to the young helmsman.

"Engineering, give me all the power you can to impulse engines… power up the warp nacelles, we could use the extra boost. Lower the inertial dampeners by 10 percentile. Attention all hands, prepare for extreme acceleration. Anyone not holding on to anything had better sit down now, that includes you Sulu. This is going to get rough people… Kirk, if we fail this, pick up the pieces"

"What are you doing with _MY _ship?" Jim Kirk yelled.

"Something that will seem incredibly stupid at first… Attention Yorktown, Pegasus and Helin, form up around us but give us some space, this will get a little weird!" She smiled as she input her commands into the helm.

"Captain, the fleet is responding!" Uhura called out.

"The three ships are moving into formation as instructed" Spock reported from his console.

Finally entering the battle zone, onboard the USS Potemkin, James T. Kirk looked on in shock as the four vessels maintained a tight 'V' shaped formation as they screamed through space. With her limited weapons and shields activated, the Potemkin formed the rear portside of the 'Flying V' as they had called it as the Romulan ships engaged them in a fierce battle. However, it almost appeared as if the Enterprise was not firing her weapons, but leading the formation. Anger swelled in James Kirk as he watched his ship repeatedly hit by weapons fire, yet refusing too do anything but lead the formation of Starships.

"Get me the Enterprise… _NOW!_" Jim Kirk screamed.

"Captain, they are not responding to our Hails" The Communications officer called out.

With most of the Romulan ships concentrating on the unusual formation led by the Enterprise, the command cruiser broke the attacking formation and head straight for the small hole which had begun to close in the Starbase shields. Shock overcame the battle hardened James T. Kirk as he watched his own ship far exceed its design limits by pulling a maneuver which could in theory tear the warp nacelles from the struts themselves. Instantly, the Starship nosed upwards 90 degrees and turned onto its back before spinning on its axis 180 degrees as it's main weapons where directed towards the closing hole of the semi completed Starbase. Shock overcame the bridge crew of the Potemkin as two large beams of energy streamed from the Enterprise and sliced a gigantic hole into the attacking Romulan cruiser, ripping their port warp nacelle from it's strut, causing secondary explosions inside of the command ship itself before it exploded and the Enterprise screamed through the separating debris and ball of burning plasma which remained behind.

"What the hell did they just do?" Jim Kirk said in shock.

"Unknown sir, picking up two more Starfleet vessels entering the battle zone sir, they are taking formation"

"Get me the Enterprise… NOW!" He yelled.

"Enterprise is already hailing _US_ Sir. On screen now captain Kirk"

Looking up at the screen, Kirk saw Lieutenant Sulu sat in the command seat as if holding on for dear life as the unusual female Kirk sat at helm as she looked up and spoke quickly.

"Jim, the Romulan flagship is destroyed, however they beamed ten onboard the station before we could respond. You'd better get over here now, my orders are to go after them. Once onboard Enterprise, you will assume command of the fleet and hold off those Rommie Bastards until help arrives from the Romulan Empire"

"More Romulans?" Jim Kirk sighed.

"It's a long story, Spock will fill you in. Make it fast Jim, I got Bones and Scotty over there assisting…"

"What the hell is going on?" He said once again with confusion.

"Jim, shut up and listen. Get down to your transporter room, we need you here now… I'm heading down to the Transporter Room 1 now…" Standing quickly, she was instantly relieved by Sulu as she reached onto her belt line and flipped open a communicator as she spoke while on the move. "… Once I'm ready, Spock will lower the shields for 2 seconds, the fleet will move in around us for protection while you beam over here and I beam onto the station. Understood?"

"Who the hell are you?" He said in shock.

"You in a different life!" She smiled.

Quickly running through the corridors of the Enterprise, she continued to give her orders too Spock and Jim Kirk, as she reached the transporter room, she placed the open communicator inside her green wrap around slightly as she spoke while checking the weapon placed in her hands by one of the large security guards who would be escorting her.

"Jim, we're almost ready here… Spock, Shields!"

"Aye Sir!" Spock said over the communicator.

"Jim, _NOW!_"

Instantly, the image of James Kirk appeared on the front transporter pad and materialised before her. Slowly, he looked around the room as a voice called out to him as he stepped off the platform.

"Jim! Good luck!"

Shock over came him as he saw the young female version of himself dematerialise before his eyes as she winked slightly and waved with what could only be considered as Kirk's almost trademark one-sided smile.

"Ohh my god!" He said to himself as the four person team disappeared off the transporter platform. Quickly breaking into a ran through the corridors, he instantly stepped into a Turbolift and called out his destination before arriving on the bridge moments later as Spock relinquished the command chair with a slight nod as he spoke.

"Captain Kirk, I presume"

"Good to see you Spock, status?"

"All systems functional Jim… lead Romulan ship crippled and adrift, the remaining ships are regrouping"

"Is it my imagination Spock, or does it feel a light on gravity around here?"

"Away team… to Enterprise, we're onboard and making our way towards the central complex…" The Female Kirk whispered over the bridge speakers. "So far we've counted fifteen bodies all killed by Romulan weapons…. They never stood a chance, shit! most of them didn't even draw their phasers. It's a massacre Jim, but we're right… they're after the station, judging by the firing patterns"

"Recognise any the dead… umm?" Jim Kirk said, carefully choosing his words.

"No Jim, not Bones or Scotty… and since I am you, more or less… it might be easier to refer to me as Kirk, at least for the moment" She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Very well, Miss Kirk… proceed at your own discretion. We've got enough to deal with out here… Phaser Crews! Continue firing pattern Alpha-Nine. Target the larger ships, Yorktown… proceed as directed"

"Away team to Enterprise, we're going radio silent… contact you when possible. Kirk Out!"

Slowly walking through the half semi-constructed Starbase, the small infiltration team led by the young female version of James Kirk swiftly and silently moved through the corridors as they stepped over the bodies of their fallen comrades with an eerie chill down the spine of the seasoned officers while the young Kirk reached down and handed out the Phasers and charge packs from the dead as she hinted '_They will not be needing them any longer_'. Pushing past a large half open door, they finally entered what would be known as the central corridor of the station, a long and wide corridor which encircled the station itself leading to many turbolifts and access tubes too all areas of the station including the medical facilities and the crew quarters. Staying close to the inner wall of the corridor, Kirk raised her hand and clenched it slightly to indicate for her team to stop and hold position as she raised the weapon in her left hand and carefully walked towards two bodies on the floor.

"Romulan" She whispered.

"Security must have gotten their act together Ma'am" A security officer whispered.

"Agreed. Killed by Starfleet Phaser fire…"

Instantly, her eyes looked up the corridor as the sound of footfalls on the deck plating alerted the team, singling for the security team to lay on the deck plating as if part of the dead around them, she stepped into a darkened room as to hide the command green shirt she was wearing while the footsteps gained in volume until two Romulan officers passed her location before she leap out of the darkness instantly striking one of the two Romulans at the base of his skull with the butt of her phaser. As he fell to the deck hard, the second instantly turned towards her as and knocked the weapon from her hand with a powerful punch.

"Who are you, Human?" He growled.

"Just a pissed off Starfleet Officer" She laughed as he reached for a weapon at his side. "Ohh come on little-man, put down the gun"

Slowly, he moved his hand away from the deadly disruptor at his side as they circled each other. The Romulan stood tall as she looked up into his eyes with a smile on her face yet, studying him in intricate detail as she assessed her chances against the Romulan before her. Teasing her, he jabbed with his left hand as she avoided the deadly fist of the man who was at least 2 - 3 times stronger then the average Human. Since she held the knowledge of James Kirk, she knew that the Romulan species held one fatal flaw since they believed that Humanity was a weak sub-species, they underestimated humanity at each turn and a flaw she could exploit against the man before her.

Slowly standing, the infiltration team stood ready with their weapons as she smiled and shook her head slightly while avoiding each almost playful punch from the Romulan before her. Raising her fists almost a boxer, she ducked and weaved around his fist while he watched in shock at the tiny and young human female moving around him while his anger grew with each punch.

"Well, this has been fun. But I really must be leaving" She smiled.

Stepping backwards, the young Kirk leapt into the air with a powerful right kick towards the incoming punch before she swung her left leg around mid-air, catching his jaw and sent him to the ground hard. As he fell to the deck plate hard, she landed at his side while he looked up at her with shock as she grabbed his tunic, lifted him off the ground before punching him twice in the face hard before he went limp in her hand and she slammed his head into the deck plating hard with a satisfied smile on her face.

"How the hell did you do that?" One of the security officers said with shock.

"Ensign Jones is not only security, she's a martial arts expert… it seems it's not only Kirk's knowledge I have" She laughed. "We must leave… Grab that other one, I have a few questions for it"

Activating the communicator in her tunic, she smiled as she spoke softly on the scrambled frequency.

"Kirk to Enterprise, all quiet here. We have reached the inner core… we'll check in when we have more. Kirk out!"


	4. Chapter 4

Surrounded by a Romulan Guard, Commodore Whitely sat in a small chair on the operations deck of the Starbase, his face battered and bruised from the interrogations by the Romulans under the watchful eye of Admiral T'Karus, the Romulan commander of the Renegade fleet. On the large rectangular shaped view screen before him, the battle was being played out as Enterprise took heavy damage as warp plasma billowed out from her port warp nacelle leaving a long deep green trail while multiple weapons impacted on her weakening shields. Smiling widely, Admiral T'Karus turned once again to face the Commodore as she spoke with pure joy in her voice.

"Your pitiful fleet, is almost lost Commodore, give me the command codes for this station… and I will call off the final assault against the Enterprise"

"Go… to… hell" He mumbled as he spat blood onto the deck at her feet.

"We rather like the Enterprise, it would be a pity if she was to be destroyed. She would make an excellent display piece in the Imperial Museum of Conquest on Romulus!" She laughed.

"I… would not be so… happy if was you. Romulan Ships are on their way with orders to…"

"Ahh YES! The small fleet the Praetor so happily sent my way. It makes me happy that those vessels where dispatched, vessels of which are under _MY_ Command!" She bragged.

His face almost turned to stone with shock as she smiled while twelve Romulan Starships entered the battle zone and took defensive positions around the damaged Romulan ships.

"Commander S'Lar, please activate your communicator channel fourteen"

"Yes Admiral" He smiled widely.

"… _To Enterprise and Federation fleet. You have committed an act of aggression against the Romulan Star Empire with your attack against a peace envoy dispatched by the High Command. It was their assignment to discuss a permanent treaty of friendship between the Federation and the Romulan Star Empire as further expansion of the Treaty of Cheron in the hopes of one day… ending the conflict and creating an alliance between our two peoples_"

Laughing, the Romulan Admiral turned slowly in a circle as she looked at each of the surviving Starfleet personnel in turn before looked back at the shocked Commodore before her as she spoke.

"Each of you… are under arrest under the _Interstellar Laws _set forth in the previously mentioned… Treaty of Cheron. Commodore Whitely, as the commanding officer of this facility. You will hereby surrender all command and access codes for this… _Illegal_ Facility the Federation has so blatantly constructed… in Romulan Territory!"

"What?" Whitely laughed. "Romulan Territory?"

"Upon reviewing of the Treaty… it has been discovered this system does infact fall under Romulan space…" She laughed.

"_Attention Romulan Vessels, this is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise… negative on surrender. Moments ago, I dispatched a priority one message to Starfleet Command informing them of the situation, this system will be swarming with Federation Starships very soon. Are you willing to risk reigniting old conflicts…_"

"Well Commodore, it seems that you have moments to decide! Call off the Enterprise and her fleet, or shall I order their destruction? The choice is yours… Commodore Whitely"

Stood on the bridge of his ship, James Kirk looked up at the main view screen as the smoke cleared from the bridge and the true extent of the damage could be seen as scorch marks charred the consoles, walls and ceiling of the bridge as the smell of burned flesh filled the command centre of the ship from the badly burned body of a crewman. Clearing his throat, Kirk looked around the deck once more as the sound of cracking could be heard from directly above him, slowly his eyes rolled towards the clear dome above as his jaw dropped slightly before he called out loud.

"_OHH SHIT! EVACUATE THE BRIDGE… NOW!_"

Looking up at the clear come above, Chekov leapt to his feet as he began to usher the crew towards the Turbolift and evacuation points on the bridge as the sound of cracking above began to gain in volume.

"_YOU HEARD THE KEPTAIN! MOVE-MOVE-MOVE!_" He yelled aloud.

Securing their stations, the bridge crew begun to evacuate into the turbolift, with barely enough room for the entire bridge crew and support staff, Chekov stood by the emergency escape hatch next to the large main view screen. With the bridge evacuated, Chekov waited until the turbolift doors had sealed shut before he closed the hatch once the last of the remaining crew had evacuated. His eyes widened as the hatch could not seal closed from the inside due to damage caused by the enemy weapons fire.

"The seal will not activate… Everyone, move quickly into the next junction. NOW GO!" He yelled as the cracking of the large dome above the bridge increased.

"Ensign… I'll lock it from the outside" A crewman said firmly.

"What? When that dome collapses… you will die!" Chekov replied.

"My leg is broken, I very much doubt I will be able to get through the ship. I will not sacrifice anyone for me. Go! Get the crew to safety…" He said with sadness.

"Very well. You are a true hero crewman. I shall inform your family of your heroics"

Pushing open the hatch, the crewman stumbled back onto the bridge as the sound of the atmosphere on the bridge rushing out through the crack above screamed into his ears, causing him pain. For a moment, his eyes locked onto the young Russian officer's as he nodded slightly, yet in the Ensign's eye the question still remained as '_Change your mind, come to safety?_' Closing the hatch with what remained of his strength, he activated the locks on his side as a loud crack began to echoed around the bridge. Pulling himself up onto his legs, he staggered towards the command chair and sat down with content as he looked up at the dome above. Alarm bells rang through the bridge as the dome finally cracked and the atmosphere rushed out of the opening along with the crewman himself.

Entering the Auxiliary control station in the engineering section, the consoles activated as Kirk stood before the helm station while Spock reported on the situation from one of the smaller consoles before him.

"Captain, the dome above the bridge has collapsed, the bridge has been destroyed"

"Status of the Enemy fleet?" Kirk said with anger.

"They are still awaiting our response"

"Tell them… go to HELL!" Kirk growled. "Did we loose anyone?"

"One sir…" Chekov said as he entered the small secondary bridge. "Crewman Wayne stayed behind and sealed the hatch from the bridge. The controls where destroyed on the inside, he saved us all Keptain"

"Wayne?" Uhura said with sadness.

"Yes Lieutenant. His leg was broken, he couldn't make it through the ship"

"Take your station Chekov. Umm, anything from the away team?"

"Not yet sir" Uhura said slowly.

"Screw it! General Hail! All channels, Romulan Fleet, Starfleet Command, the Starships and Starbase"

"Yes… Yes sir" Uhura mumbled.

"Captain, if you are to attempt what I believe you are… it would be unwise"

"How do you know what I'm going to do Spock?"

"Captain, Jim… The Kobayashi Maru has been used by educators to teach students to think like an adversary, that by stepping outside the rules of the game you can redefine the game"

"I've beaten it before, I can do it again" Kirk said with pride. "Follow my orders Spock"

"I shall make a note in the ship log stating that the First Officer does not approve of this action. The Logical solution is clear…"

"I will not loose the Enterprise, not to the Romulans, not now… not ever!"

Placing the unconscious Romulan in a darkened room, bound and gagged. The away team lead by the transporter '_Twin_' of James Kirk continued on their way through the long winding corridors of the semi-completed Starbase until they reached the large primary medical quarters, the last place she saw Doctor McCoy and Mister Scott. Standing at the last corner of the long corridor and facing the door, she peered slowly around the corner as two large Romulan Soldiers stood guarding the door. Moving backwards slowly, Kirk looked up at the men behind her as she spoke in almost a whisper.

"Two guards outside. They look like Imperial Guard, my guess is that Bones and Scotty are inside… possibly being interrogated…"

"Ma'am, they could be dead" One of the men said slowly.

"Possible, we have to find out. I've got an idea… you're not going too like it John"

Unclipping the green wrap around Captain's tunic, she removed it with ease as she pointed towards an open door and signalled for the men to follow her. Stepping into the darkened room, the door slide closed behind her as she looked up at one of the security guards and took a deep breath as she spoke.

"John, hit me"

"What?" He said with shock.

"Hit me! Just trust me"

"Captain, I think I know what you are planning, it is not wise. Besides, I don't want to hurt you and end up on report for assaulting a superior officer"

"Do it John, or you'll be on report for disobeying orders. John, I didn't want to say anything earlier… but you are up for Junior Lieutenant. Disobeying orders will loose you those stripes. You won't hurt me, trust me"

Standing before her, she stood almost at chest level to the large man as he stepped back and slapped her face with his open palm. Staggering slightly, she shook her head and nodded once more as she spoke.

"John, bruising has to look real. Now, hit me hard"

Clenching his fist, he stepped backwards once more and threw a punch which connected with her jaw hard, sending her crashing to the floor. Shaking off the dizziness caused by the punch the young female captain stood and ran her left hand over her bottom lip as blood flowed from her mouth as she nodded and instructed him to hit her once more.

Stood at their posts, the two Romulan guards refused to move, even speak to each other as they focused on the opposite wall before them. For a moment, the guard on the left broke his gaze as he heard footsteps hobbling towards him, like barefoot falls on the metallic deck plating. Reaching for the disruptor on his belt line, he walked forwards one step as the form of a young woman walked towards them both, tears rolled down her face and mixed with blood running from her mouth and nose. Her clothes where ripped, almost hanging off her tiny figure. Seeing the two guards before her, she cried out for help before running towards them and collapsing into the arms of the first guard she reached while they looked at each other in shock at what was happening before them.

"Help me, please… you have to help me" She said past tears as she shook.

"Human… leave this place" One of the guards growled.

"You don't understand, I managed to get away, but it's coming… oh god! It's coming!"

"WHAT? What is coming?" The second guard said.

"Please… please. Oh no! it's coming. Hide me, please?" She said in panic.

"What is? What are you talking about?"

"It's huge… I think, I think…"

"Human, I will ask you once more… what is coming?" The first Romulan growled.

"I don't what it is, but it's huge… a green lizard thing…"

Their eyes widened instantly as she described a large reptilian creature, over seven feet tall with large teeth, powerful limbs and yellow eyes. Quickly, the two guards stood before her as the first searched her human face for the truth as the second Romulan spoke with a shaky voice.

"That… sounds like a Gorn. What is a Gorn doing on a Federation Outpost?"

"I-I-I Don't know! I was visiting my dad, when we got separated during the attack by you guys. It-it was already onboard, it grabbed me and dragged me through the station. Please you have too hide me, if it finds me…"

"Where is it?" The first Romulan said as he powered up his disrupter.

"Down the corridor, I managed to trap it inside one of the empty rooms. First turn, second door"

Looking at his companion, the first guard nodded as he placed the young woman behind him while he cautiously walked up the corridor. As he disappeared around the corner, the young woman stood tall as she carefully reached a knife on the Romulan's belt and pushed it deep into his back, piercing his heart instantly while her free hand reached around and covered his mouth to muffle any screams he may make as his body fell limp onto the deck below. In the distance, the sound of Starfleet phasers being fired could be heard as she stood waiting for her three men to rejoin her.

Inside the seemingly endless medical bay, Doctor Leonard McCoy tended to the Romulan wounded whilst under the watchful eye of two large Romulan guards while a second pushed his disrupter deep into Mister Scott's back, causing him pain. Suddenly, the lighting in the room blinked quickly in an unusual pattern as the guards looked around and spoke deeply.

"You! Human Engineer, what is happening?"

"Looks like a power transfer malfunction. These systems are not fully operational… if you could've waited a few weeks, the bugs would've already been worked out of the system" Scotty said with a smile.

Blinking in a series of dots and dashes, Scotty instantly recognised the pattern forming as McCoy looked up at the lights and then to the Engineer himself, flashing his eyebrows slightly at the Doctor, he looked down towards the deck plating as McCoy blinked once in response before the large double doors begun to open and close rapidly, seemingly on their own. Walking towards the door, one of the Romulan Guards looked back at Mister Scott as he appeared to fall off his chair and McCoy dropped to the floor quickly.

"Stand ready for…"

As the twin doors stopped, half open, four streams of Starfleet Phaser fire screamed into the medical quarters of the Station and hit the Romulans, stunning them instantly. Quickly, the two Starfleet Officers stood and grabbed the weapons of the stunned Romulans before turning them onto the injured Romulans while three Starfleet security guards entered with the young, battered and half naked female Kirk.

"Bones, Scotty… you guys okay?"

"Yes fine. What happened to you… Ma'am?" McCoy said slowly.

"Ohh this? Long story"

"How the hell did you get onboard? The shields where raised"

"Another… Long story Scotty"

"I must say Jim, I kinda like this side of you… but you may want to put some clothes on. Let me take a look at those bruises while you're at it"

"Yeah! I bet you would Bones. Underneath this petite frame, I am still Jim Kirk" She growled.

"Damn it Jim, I'm a Doctor… Not a Voyeur. Come with me, there are some medical scrubs in the office that may fit you"

"What about the Romulans?" Kirk said quickly.

"Many of them can't move anyway. The rest, I gave them enough sedative to knock out a charging Gorn for a year. Now, come with me… Captain!"

"As you wish… Doctor. Scotty, try and tap into the sensors on this piece of crap. Find out what is happening outside and exactly how many Romulans are on this station… I want to know what we are dealing with"

"Aye sir!" Scotty said as he nodded.

"Glad you remember the old Morse Code Scotty" Kirk smiled as she followed the doctor.

More then familiar with the sensors on the station, it did not take long before Mister Scott had tapped into the systems and the truth about what was happening in and around the station had come to light. The heavily damaged Enterprise hung motionless in space while the Federation Fleet had taken up position around the almost crippled vessel as the large Armada of Romulan vessels kept the weapons trained on the outnumbered fleet. In the command centre of the station, Commodore Whitely and his command staff where being held hostage by an overpowering Romulan force as Kirk and her team looked on with shock at the dreadful turn of events as the Commodore sat in one of the chairs, bleeding from many cuts over his face.

"Kobayashi Maru, all over again" Kirk mumbled. "Status of the Enterprise Scotty?"

"Her bridge is destroyed, power is fluctuating. The rest of the fleet is not faring any better" He replied with anger.

"What about this station? You where working on the weapons systems"

"Control of the weapons systems… are in Operations, but it is swarming with Romulans. If I could get to Opps, I could activate them and turn the tide against those Romulan Bastards"

"But, the Romulans are on the Starboard side… the weapons in that section are not complete" McCoy said slowly, almost as if asking a question.

"The Port-side weapons are complete… I don't think the Romulans would move for us to shoot at them" John said slowly.

"No… but I'm willing to bet the station can" Kirk smiled. "This station is an almost replica of Spacedock One over Earth… if memory serves, there is an auxiliary control room twelve decks below us"

"Aye, that might work…"

"What are you talking about?" McCoy laughed.

"This station was designed to rotate, remain in geosynchronous orbit around what ever planet it was orbiting… the main two bays would always remain facing away from the planet making it easier for a Starship to dock. If we could activate that system on the Starbase… make it look like a random malfunction due to ill-maintenance, we could rotate the station 180 degrees and bring the portside weapons to bare on the Enemy fleet"

"Excellent idea Captain, one giant flaw… the phaser banks are not yet charged" Scotty said with a sigh.

"I'm willing to bet the new Photon Torpedoes are loaded and ready. A few… well placed shots would make the Romulans think twice about their next move…"

"The only problem is… we'd have to distract those in Opps first" John said with a large smile.

"How exactly do we do that?" McCoy replied quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

The prospect of loosing the Enterprise too the Romulan Empire was not a great one for the crew of the gallant ship, perhaps one of the most legendary ships in the Federation itself. A vessel which had faced many foes in her service to the Federation, beginning with her launch under the Command of Robert April and subsequent commands by Christopher Pike and James T. Kirk making the vessel one of the most respected and yet hated symbol of Starfleet and the Federation by her enemies, enemies which included the Romulan Star Empire.

With his bridge destroyed and forced to take refuge in the auxiliary control room of the Enterprise, located in the engineering section of the ship. Kirk could not help but wander what had happened to the away team which had slipped onboard the Starbase, a team led by the female version of himself. Created during an unusual accident with the transporter as his DNA was mixed with that of a young female crewmember thus creating a unique individual with his own memories and possibly those of the Ensign herself.

Since the unusual situation had arisen, Kirk had called the young Ensign into the Auxiliary control room, something which made the seasoned Captain himself slightly on edge as he had no idea how to react to the possibility of having 'A Daughter' as McCoy once put it. However it was not the presence of the Ensign that put him on edge, it was almost identical features of the young woman and their transporter clone which made him feel a little uneasy. However, his first priority had to be the dangerous situation with the Romulans as they hung motionless before them, a vast fleet of enemy ships with their deadly weapons trained upon them.

"Sulu, time?"

"Five minutes remaining sir"

"I'm open to suggestions people" Kirk said slowly.

"Sir… if we could find a way through their shields, we could beam a photon torpedo into that large ship's engine room, set to detonate within seconds. The compact formation of the Romulan fleet would turn the debris into missiles against them"

"And how do you propose we do that Ensign Jones?" Spock said slowly. "Their shields are raised. And they are claiming this was a 'Diplomatic' envoy"

"Yes Commander, I am aware of that. However, they have taken action against us. I took it upon myself to contact a few… friends, within the Federation Council… they have no knowledge of a diplomatic envoy Romulan or otherwise. Besides Captain, they fired first… we where simply defending our property" She said with a slight smile.

"How did you manage this?"

"It's a long story sir. Captain, forgive me for saying so… I know that I am only an Ensign, but I believe I have a stake in this after all, that girl out there _IS _for better or worse, my daughter… wow! That is so strange saying it. I've been trained since I was a child in Starship operations, self defence, piloting techniques, historical combat… Starship and ocean faring"

"Are you going somewhere with this Ensign?" Kirk said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes sir. Permission to speak freely?"

"Fearing the answer. Granted" Kirk said with a slight nod.

"Sirs, the Romulans have albeit declared war against the Federation. A '_Rogue_' Commander, seriously? They've been planning this for years. Your encounter with that single Romulan ship several years ago. The Romulan Commander who attempted to take Enterprise from you not long ago…"

"That information was classified Ensign Jones" Spock said firmly.

"I am aware of that sir. However, the Romulans are not trustworthy… all of you know that. A friend of mine once said… '_Did you know the Romulan heart itself is grey?_'"

"Since Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry Miss Jones, I highly doubt that"

"Spock, get off your high horse and think for a moment. It means that the Romulans have only one thought in their mind, themselves. The Empire itself is crumbling… I highly doubt the Praetor would authorise such an aggressive move against the Federation considering his current status within the Empire…"

"Explain!" Kirk said sharply.

"Captain, I am receiving a coded transmission from inside the station"

"Patch it through Uhura" Kirk said quickly.

Over the speakers in the makeshift bridge, a female crackled through an almost distorted channel.

"… Repeat, this is away team to Enterprise. Can anyone hear me?"

"We hear you Miss Kirk… what is your status?" Kirk said with a slight smile on his face.

"Jim? Thank god, I thought you where all dead when the bridge exploded. I have Bones and Scotty with me, they're safe. We have a plan set in motion to turn the tide against the enemy fleet, however… we need the Enterprise and her fleet to stand ready"

"What is your status Miss Kirk?" Spock replied.

"Not now Spock. Just be ready when it happens, I'm on my way to '_Actual_' right now… you'll know when it happens" She replied with an almost whisper.

"Captain, what does it mean… '_Actual_'?" Spock said slowly.

"I have no idea Spock"

"Sir, it's an ancient Earth military term… it mean the commander of a ship or facility" Jones said with a smile.

"Is that Ensign Jones I hear?"

"Yes! I look forwards to meeting you…" Jones laughed.

"Pretty much the same here, I have to shoot off now. Jim; wait for my signal… you'll know what to do"

"How will I know your signal?" Kirk said with a frown.

"Because all hell is going to break loose. Kirk out!"

Admiral T'Karus Stood with pride as she once again looked around the Operations Centre of the vast station she had captured, reducing the Command Staff of the Semi-Complete Starbase to her prisoners on what would be the command centre of Romulan activity in the sector. Covered in blood both dried and free flowing, Commodore Whitley had still refused to hand over the command codes for the station even when each of his crew where executed and their bodies vaporised before his eyes until all that remained was himself, his Romulan captors and scorch marks on the deck plating before his feet. His anger had past boiling point with the first officer executed nevertheless, he knew he could not waver from his convictions and hand over what would be the most powerful weapons platforms in the sector.

"Commodore Whitely, I must give you credit for your actions. Perhaps there is a little Romulan blood within you after all" Admiral T'Karus bragged.

"Go… to… Hell, you Romulan bitch!" He replied as he coughed up blood.

"Now-now-now… not very Starfleet-like, especially in front of a lady"

"You… are no lady!" He muttered past the pain in his jaw.

"We'll see, perhaps I shall keep you alive Commodore... for a human, you are very attractive. You could live in comfort and want for nothing"

"I would rather die, then give myself to you"

"If that is your wish. Centurion, your weapon please" She said with a dark smile. "Thoroughly, a waist of material"

Slowly taking the deadly weapon from the Centurion, she activated the weapon and powered it up to full power before aiming it at his chest as she spoke darkly.

"Last Chance Commodore. I would much rather you lived and gave me the command codes, searching through the database is so time consuming, don't you think?"

Suddenly, a rumbling sound echoed through the station as the deck beneath them began too shudder and shake as the Romulans looked around the command centre with shock and a slight smile crept over the face of the Commodore. Almost instantly, an Emergency access panel behind the large view screen exploded along with a second panel at the rear of the large command centre. Pushing the Disruptor from the startled Admiral's hand, Whitely rolled off his chair and onto the cold hard deck plating as streams of orange phaser energy exploded from the open hatches as three Starfleet officers emerged quickly, flanking the surprised Romulans with perfectly placed weapons fire the Starfleet officers lead by the female Kirk entered as the station turned and faced the Romulan fleet before unleashing its photon torpedoes directly at the Romulan fleet. Slowly stepping before the Surprised Romulan Admiral, Kirk held her weapon almost into her face as she smiled.

"This little… attack of yours, is over. John, secure the command deck. Admiral, signal your fleet to stand down"

"Who the hell are you?" T'Karus said as she stood slowly.

"Your worst nightmare. Commodore, are you okay?"

"Fine, just a little sore. Nice entrance, I take it the Photon Torpedoes are your doing?"

"Something like that. Admiral, you are relieved, John, open a channel, wideband transmission to all ships in the area"

"Channel open… Ma'am!" John said with a smile.

Keeping her phasers trained on the Admiral before her, she smiled as she looked at the Commodore with a slight wink in her left eye as she spoke aloud.

"This is Federation Starbase 12 to all Romulan ships in the area. You have illegally entered Federation space and fired upon a Federation facility and it's protectorate ships. I have ten thousand Photon Torpedoes armed and ready to launch at a moments notice… we stand upon the tender ground of what could be an interstellar war, is that what you really want?"

"Ma'am, the lead Romulan ship is hailing us"

"On screen John" Kirk smiled.

Fading into existence from the blackness of space and the large Romulan Fleet into the face of a young Romulan male, the screen sprang into life as the young Female Kirk turned towards the large screen before her while the Commodore took one of the weapons from her and aimed it carefully at the Romulan Admiral.

"Who am I speaking with?" The Romulan grunted.

"My name is… not important, but right now you deal with me!" She said with a dark smile. "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Commander S'Val. This _IS_ Romulan Space" He said with a growl.

"According to the Treaty of Cheron set forwards at the end of the Earth-Romulan war, this space belongs too the Coalition of Planets, later the United Federation of Planets. Now, Leave this system or we will be forced to defend ourselves. Ohh one little thing, you will dump your weapons cores before you all leave this system at full impulse. Once clear of this system, you will jump to warp one for Romulan Space. If I see you again in or around Federation territory… you will not survive the encounter"

"You have high hopes if you believe that I will capitulate to your demands… little girl!" S'Val growled.

"If you do not, this station will open fire with the full power at _MY_ disposal and I can promise you one thing Commander, you and your little fleet will not survive the encounter. John; stand by on all available weapons"

"Yes ma'am. Phaser banks are charged, photon torpedo launchers are loaded and ready at your command"

"The next move is yours S'Val" Kirk smiled.

"The day is yours… but remember this little girl. The next time we meet, you will not survive"

"I was just about to say the same thing S'Val. A full report on this incident will be given to the Federation Council and I believe a full investigation will be launched into what has transpired here. Admiral T'Karus, you are free to leave… after a full apology of course" Kirk said with a large smile on her face.

"Go to hell!" The Admiral cried out.

"Later perhaps. John; contact the Enterprise… get me Jim Kirk"

Slowly turning back towards the console before him, the security officer activated the system and called up the Auxiliary control room of the Enterprise as Jim Kirk stood before the small view screen with his arms folded and a slight smile on his face while at his side, a young girl mirrored the proud smile.

"Away team to Captain Kirk. The situation has been diffused, however, we could do with a few more Security Guards around here to help round up the rest of the Romulan forces"

"Of course. Mister Chekov, assemble an away team. Uhura, contact the fleet for support staff. I'm sure they could spare a few guards. Impressive work, I look forward to reading your report"

"Thanks Jim. Our sensors are detecting eight Federation Starships approaching, they will escort the Romulan Fleet towards the Neutral Zone, once they dump their weapons cores of course. Admiral T'Karus, as leader of this… expedition, you will stand trial for your crimes against the Federation. Shortly afterwards, you will be extradited back to the Romulan Star Empire, failure to cooperate with us will result in greater charges brought against you. Do you understand?"

"Under _WHAT_ authority?" The Admiral cried out.

"Under the authority of the United Federation of Planets, Starfleet Command and Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation Starship Enterprise" The young woman said as she stepped closer too the Romulan admiral.

Standing before the Admiral, the young Kirk let out a slight one sided smile as she looked up into her eyes. Ceasing the opportunity Admiral T'Karus reached into her beltline and pulled out a small triangular blade and pushed it into the young woman's side as she smiled darkly. Shock echoed over the Kirk's face as pain ripped through her side followed by the warm sensation of her own blood leaking from the small wound as the Admiral pushed the small deeper into her side. Anger and instinct quickly took over as she grabbed the Romulan's hand and pulled the small blade from her side with every ounce of her strength. It almost seemed in slow motion as adrenaline surged through her body, her physical strength and speed seemed too increase while the Romulan looked at her in shock as she twisted the blade from the Romulan's hand. From the view screen behind her, she could hear Kirk calling her name, almost in slow motion as she stepped backwards slightly. As the Romulan's hand stretched out, the young female Kirk leapt into the air and wrapped her legs around the Romulan's arm before throwing her onto the deck plating hard and twisted her arm until a slight crack could be heard.

Rolling onto her injured side, she held the wound as she stood slowly and faced her green blooded enemy. Instantly, the Starfleet officers closed on the two women as she looked at John and growled slightly before raising her arm, warning them to back off as she turned her gaze back towards the Romulan Admiral before her.

"Back off John. I tell you what Admiral, you get past me… I'll let you leave, unharmed"

"_WHAT?_" Kirk yelled from the Enterprise with shock.

"Stand down Kirk… _NO ONE_ interfere"

"You surprise me, Little Girl!" T'Karus laughed.

"I'm full of surprises. Commodore, Order Kirk to stand down. Grant this… creature her freedom if she gets past me"

"Jim; stand down" Whitely smiled.

"It's just you and me, Romulan. Make your move"

Slowly, Admiral T'Karus stepped towards her left as the two women circled each other while pain ripped through Kirk's side before the Admiral threw a series of punches at the young woman before her. She seemed too move around like a woman possessed as she avoided each punch while protecting her injured side before countering the attacks with short fast punches into the Romulan's chest, punches which caught the Romulan off guard. Although the strength and speed of the Romulan outmatched her own, she had the advantage of her shorter stature making it easier too avoid her punches by remaining as low as possible followed by short, fast and powerful punches in the same spot on the Romulan which caused her pain with each attack as the young Kirk pressed forwards slowly.

On the Enterprise, Kirk and the command crew watched with interest as the one-on-one battle continued while blood flowed from the wound of the young female James Kirk. Keeping one eye on the screen and another on Ensign Jones at his side, Kirk felt powerless to do anything as hails from the fleet around him continued.

"She's good" Commented Sulu.

"I see it is not only your experiences and knowledge she has sir. She is using a form of Martial Arts that I studied years ago"

"It would seem that way Ensign" Spock commented.

Looking back towards the screen, Ensign Jones smiled with pride as the young woman leapt into the air, using the gravity on the station she pressed down a powerful punch onto the side of the Romulan's head causing her too stagger backwards slightly. As Kirk's feet touched the ground, she spun around quickly and followed her punch with a spin kick from her right leg, connecting instantly with her opponents' jaw, yet as she continued to spin, her left leg followed through hitting the same spot on her jaw and sending her crashing into a console by her side.

"Give it up, Admiral. You are beaten" Kirk said as she regained her balance and her breath.

"Who the hell are you?" T'Karus said as she wiped the green blood from the side of her mouth.

Once more, the Admiral reached under her jacket and retrieved a second blade six inches in length. Slowly standing, she smiled darkly as she stood and whipped the blade through the air as her eyes locked on the woman before her and the lust for blood could be clearly seen. Looking around her immediate area, the young Kirk saw a small piece of metallic piping, no more then eight inches long. Picking up the piping, she held it in her left hand as a makeshift baton with which she used to deflect the powerful attacks from the deadly blade in the opponent's hand. The sound of metal clashing again metal echoed through the large command centre as the two locked in mortal combat. Reassessing the Romulan's capabilities and her own exhaustion caused by the fight and the wound in her side, Kirk thought quickly as she spun the makeshift baton around before her as she calculated her chances against the Romulan once more, waiting for the one fatal mistake that would be made by the over confidant admiral before her. Circling once more the Romulan made the mistake she had been waiting for. Lunging forwards with the blade, Kirk grabbed her overextended arm and twisted her wrist once more, screaming in pain the knife slipped from her hand before Kirk threw the Romulan face-first into the nearest console. Reaching down, Kirk grabbed the back of her head and slammed her once more into the console causing it too shatter under the stress.

Wrapping her left arm around the Romulan's head, she locked the grip tight with her right arm behind her next and squeezed as the Romulan gasped for air before she whispered into her ear. '_I am James T. Kirk_' Slowly, the Romulan's eyes turned towards her before rolling into the top of her head as her body went limp and the young Kirk threw her onto the floor and finally stood before the screen. Panting for breath as anger flowed through her, she screamed out loud a warning too the Romulan fleet around the station.

"_GET THE HELL OUT OF FEDERATION SPACE… NOW!_"

"Is she dead?" Kirk said on screen.

"I thought about it… she's just unconscious. Now if you'll excuse me Jim, I think I'll join her"

Her legs buckled from exhaustion and the lack of blood, yet as the darkness claimed her, she felt a pair of strong arms grab her before she fell to the floor and a voice speaking to her.

"I got you Captain, Alert Doctor McCoy…"


	6. Chapter 6

Voices surrounded her familiar yet almost out of reach as a brilliant white light shone in her eyes as they blinked open slowly before a shadow appeared to hover over her. As her vision cleared, she saw the face of Doctor McCoy looking down upon her with a slight smile on his face.

"Easy, easy. You lost a lot of blood…"

"Oh god, is this haven or hell?" She mumbled slightly.

"She's fine Jim. But I'd like to keep her here for observation…"

"Like hell. What happened?" She snarled.

"You passed out" McCoy smiled.

Slowly she sat upright, as the cover over her body slipped away from the gravity she quickly ripped the covers back over herself with embarrassment as she spoke.

"Where the hell are my clothes?"

"Covered in blood. You're lucky to be alive Missy" McCoy laughed.

"Couldn't wait to get my clothes off right Bones, the Romulans?"

"After you beat down Admiral T'Karus, you took the wind out of their sails… they dumped their weapons cores and left… once the rest of the fleet arrived. Nice work Miss Kirk" Captain Kirk smiled.

"Next time Jim… You fight them, that hurt like hell"

"Not surprising… You had several internal injuries. The Admiral faired worse" McCoy smiled. "Nice work"

From the rear of the room, a soft young feminine voice called out, a voice which instantly made her head turn towards as a young woman walked towards her with a smile.

"Hello, I guess… you are my daughter?" She said slowly.

"That would make him… my dad. So what is Spock, my niece?" She said with a slight laugh.

"If you think it is strange for you, imagine how I feel… you're physically older then me" Ensign Jones laughed.

"This could take some getting used too" Jim Kirk laughed. "Starfleet Command wants you back on Earth as soon as you're able too be moved"

"I thought as much. Bones, how long did you say you wanted to… 'Observe me'?"

"You make it sound like I'm some kind of… Peeping Tom"

"I think… 48 hours should do it, right Bones?" Jim Kirk smiled.

"48 Hours… sounds like heaven at the moment. Bones, would you mind if I speak with Kirk and Jones alone? We have some things to work out" She smiled softly.

"Not at all, I'll be with the Commodore if you need me"

_Captain's Log: Final Entry._

_After securing the Starbase, and conducted as many repairs as possible to the Enterprise. We have entered the Sol System, the damage too Enterprise is severe and a full refit of the vessel is in order before she can return to service of the Federation. As for our unusual passenger, I have had the pleasure of getting to know both Ensign Jones and… I guess you could say, our Daughter. Although, I feel uneasy about the current situation. At the request of Starfleet Command, I have transmitted a full report on the Incident for analysis._

_Two Years Later…_

_Starship Log: USS Enterprise NCC-1701_

_Rear Admiral James T. Kirk recording._

_It has been almost two months since the V'Ger incident threatened to destroy all life on Earth and the loss of Captain Willard Decker and Lieutenant Ilia. At the request of Starfleet Command I have once again assumed command of the Enterprise after the completion of her refit after which her shakedown cruise and space trails where surpassed with flying colours and the Enterprise has returned to service for the Federation. Our first assignment is delivering supplies and crew replacement to Starbase 12 near the Romulan Neutral Zone. And a reunion that I am not looking forwards too._

Given a new lease of life as one of the most powerful vessels in the Federation, the newly redesigned Starship cruised through space at warp 6.5, under the watchful eye of helm officer Sulu, a seven year veteran of the ship under the command of James Kirk. Although he had much influence in the design of the console he had spent over five years working at, something felt odd to the young helm officer as the person sat too his right was not the usual cheerful Russian officer, but a shy and quiet human female on her first voyage out of the Academy. Slowly, Sulu looked up from his console as he spoke with his deep and calming voice.

"ETA Starbase 12, one hour five minutes current speed Captain"

"Thank you Mister Sulu. Please inform replacement staff, be ready to disembark once we arrive. Uhura, contact SB-12 in request clearance to enter the system"

"Aye sir. Sending now Captain"

Sat in the centre seat of his new command, Jim Kirk wore the white uniform of command with the short sleeve tunic and grey trousers. More of a departure from the old style uniforms, they allowed each officer and crew member a choice of uniform styles from short sleeved tunic too a long sleeved tunic with either s round neck collar or a slight V-shaped cut in front. More of a departure was the new standard dress uniform for all female officers and crew, instead of the old thigh high dress with low cut neckline, the female officers and crew enjoyed a uniform of similar style to that of the men allowing a much more comfortable work environment.

Standing in the large operations centre of Starbase 12, the first officer looked at the large view screen before her as the newly designed Enterprise finally came into view. Being more then familiar with the vessel in her original configuration, seeing the newly launched pride of the Federation for the first time was more then a shock for the young command level officer. Originally holding the temporary rank of Captain due to a transporter incident years earlier. As part of her joining Starfleet as a separate officer from the original James T. Kirk, she accepted the rank of Commander, not as a demotion but as a chance to assimilate into her new life and role as first officer of the new Starbase under the command of Rear Admiral Whitely. Wearing the long sleeved tunic uniform, tied at the waste, she stood with pride as the new Flagship of the Federation entered the large hanger for the first time.

"What do you think Alex, does she meet with your… approval?" A voice called out from behind her.

"Of course"

Taking the name Alexandria James" in order to distinguish herself from James Kirk, her. She later joked that Admiral Kirk and Ensign Jones where her parents, a joke which created much confusion for the new staff which had joined the facility.

"Nervous Alex?" Whitely smiled.

"Yes sir. It's been almost two years since I saw Jim and we didn't exactly part on good terms"

"Your '_Mother's_' Funeral. I remember"

"Well, if you will excuse me sir. I believe that my next job has been dictated too me. I'll be in hanger bay 1 if you need me. Pulling a knife out of my back!"

Connected to the vast Starbase complex by mooring clamps, the Enterprise powered down much of her primary systems as regulations specified. Standing before the large gangway which connected to the Enterprise, Alexandria took a deep breath as the atmospheres between the ship and Spacedock equalised and three figures stood before the frosted glass. Taking a deep and pushing her shoulders backwards, she stood tall and proud as the doors slide open with a hiss and for the first time in two years, she stood face to face with James Kirk.

"Welcome back to Starbase Twelve Admiral Kirk"

"Thank you, Commander" He said with a slight frown on his brow.

"Commander Spock, Doctor McCoy… a pleasure as always. If you will follow me gentlemen, Admiral Whitely is waiting for you in operations. Doctor McCoy if you have time… our chief medical officer wishes to speak with you before you leave"

"I think we can squeeze in time Commander" McCoy said with a large smile.

"My eyes are higher Bones. Would you both give me a moment with the Admiral? I have something to discuss with him"

"As you wish Commander" Spock replied with his every polite slight bow of respect.

Stepping into the nearest office, Alexandria turned towards the Admiral with a slight sigh in her tired eyes as she spoke.

"Listen Jim, regardless of what has happened in the past between us I think we should put this behind us and start again"

"Commander, it was _YOU_ who started the argument, not me" Kirk replied.

"I know and… I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you… the Enterprise will be here for a few days right?"

"Yes. The supplies we are carrying and the new personnel will take at least 38 hours to offload and install. What do you have in mind?"

With a smile on her face, she stepped towards him and looked up into his eyes as she spoke.

"Dinner, tonight in my quarters. I'll cook… besides, there is someone I want you to meet"

"Of course" Kirk said with as light smile on his face.

Stepping too his side, they walked out into the observation lounge as McCoy and Spock stood awaiting for them as Kirk spoke with a hint of pride in his eyes.

"I've followed your career Alex, with satisfaction I might add. I understand you've had some further dealings with the Romulans?"

"Yes, those pointy eared bastards don't know when to quit. No offence Spock"

"None taken Commander" Spock replied with a nod.

"Thank you sir" She nodded politely. "Actually guys, I'm glad you are here. Two months ago, we put in a request to command for a vessel to be permanently assigned to SB-12, so far all attempts at a resolution to this has gone unanswered. I was hoping the that you guys would help out with that. The USS Lantree has lost her commanding officer after he retired, so far there is no commanding officer been assigned" Alex said with a hint of a smile that Kirk recognised instantly.

"Still want that command of your own kid?"

"Assigning a Starship too a Starbase is unusual Commander" Spock replied.

"Not exactly sir. Earth Spacedock as two Starships permanently assigned too that base, not too mention the home fleet. We're out here with basically nothing for protection other then the weapons systems and the few shuttlecraft we have assigned. The Romulans have tried hit-and-run tactics against the supply ships in this sector and we have nothing too defend them with. A Starship would come in handy out here"

"I'll look into it kid" Kirk laughed.

"Thanks. Now, gentlemen if you will follow me… the Admiral is waiting for you"

After a meeting with Admiral Whitely, the Enterprise crew had begun offloading and installing the new equipment as the new crew replacements had boarded the Starbase to begin their duties while under the watchful eye of the First Officer of the Station and the Enterprise while they where being assigned their new duties and quarters.

Time passed relatively slowly on the large station, as the night drew to a close, Alexandria James took a tour of the new Enterprise with James Kirk at her side. It seemed unusual, walking the corridors of the new class of vessel, yet the smell and overall feel of the vessel was almost identical to that of the ship she knew from the memories she had shared with the Admiral at her side. Finally reaching the bridge, she looked around with shock and awe at the new layout of the bridge. Similar in many ways to the old design yet sleeker and a less crowded look, she slowly walked towards the centre with a smile as Kirk stood with his arms folded next too the port turbo lift.

"Go ahead, try it out. That is as much yours as mine"

Slowly, she ran her hand over the back of the plush chair before sitting down in the centre seat of the bridge as she let out a slight sigh.

"The bridge seems a whole lot bigger from here Jim, comfy too!"

"I miss my old chair" He moaned slightly.

"Really? It give you a pain in the shoulders more times then you'd admit. The amount of times you asked for a higher backrest" Alex laughed.

"I can't hide anything from you"

"Not really, I still have pain in my shoulders" She said with a soft smile.

"I know what you mean"

"I see they've finally added a weapon station on the bridge… it's about time. Well Jim, thanks for the tour… she's an amazing ship, I'm proud of you… I should be going. See you at 1900?"

"Of course. 1900 and Commander, good to see you again"

Later that evening, James Kirk arrived at the personal quarters of the First Officer, as he entered shock overcame him due to the size of the quarters on the station. Twice as large as the most lavish quarters on his own ship with a view of the interior of the station which almost rivalled that of the stars itself. As he entered, the young first officer stood by what appeared to be a kitchen area of her quarters as she tended too whatever meal she was preparing.

"Am I early?" Kirk called out.

"A little. But you might as well make yourself useful, would you set the table for four? We have guests"

"Of course. These quarters are huge" Kirk said with a smile.

"I know, three bed. Usually reserved for diplomats and distinguished guests with so many of these quarters dotted around, it seemed a shame to leave them vacant, besides… the third bedroom doubles as a private office"

"Don't you have an office of your own somewhere?" Kirk said with surprise.

"Yep! Portside in Ops… I never use it, to big"

Stepping out from the kitchen area which seemed to have been installed specifically for her, she walked towards Kirk and hugged him slightly before she spoke.

"Well, I'm gonna take a shower. Make yourself at home, umm… Ohh, I have a bottle of Romulan Ale in the cabinet over there is you want some"

"That's illegal Commander!"

"Benefits of being thousands of light-years from Earth. Help yourself Jimmy" She laughed.

After taking a quick shower, she finally returned to the main living area of her quarters as Jim looked at her in shock, her long blonde hair dripped onto the tunic uniform as she tied the belt loosely.

"You have a water shower here?" Kirk said in shock.

"In all… larger quarters. You want to use it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kirk said with a smile.

"No, it's yours if you want it Jim"

"Maybe later. Damn, I have to get some quarters here" He laughed.

"Plenty available"

As time marched on, the remaining guests arrived one who Kirk recognised as the Chief Medical Officer and a young girl of around four years old. With the meal placed before them, Kirk looked from Alex to the doctor as they sat side by side, almost too close for friends. with a slight smile on his face, Kirk looked towards the two women as he spoke.

"So tell me, how long have you two been together?"

"About a year now. I can't put anything past you Kirk" Alex laughed.

With a smile, Kirk nodded softly as everything now fell into place. The life of his '_Daughter_' had come into focus as he in one clear moment as the young female version of himself held the hand of the doctor at her side and they both looked at the young girl at the doctor's side as Alex spoke.

"Laura's father died during the first Romulan attack on the station. We met at Starfleet Command, the last time I was on Earth… after you dropped me off. Sarah helped me adjust to my new life and I helped her past her grief. I talked her into moving out here instead of resigning from Starfleet…"

"And shortly after, we fell in love" Sarah smiled.

"I'm happy for you both" Kirk said with pride in his '_daughter_'.

"Thanks Admiral" Sarah replied.

"Call me Jim"

Alexandria Jones-Kirk remained with Starbase 12 for the rest of her career, even turning down numerous promotion possibilities and the command of a ship of her own to remain with the Starbase she once saved and had come to enjoy working for. after the death of Rear Admiral Whitely, Alexandria assumed command of the Starbase along with her long term partner at her side. Six months after the Enterprise left the Starbase, the USS Sentinel arrived at Starbase 12 for permanent assignment attached to the station for defence and patrol purposes. in 2286. Admiral James T. Kirk received a demotion to the rank of Captain, where he was assigned command of a new vessel named Enterprise.


End file.
